


Way to go, dingus

by Arrowxsun



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Steve Harrington, Fluff, Humor, M/M, My OC is a mess, Post-Stranger Things 3, btw my sense of humor sucks, him and robin are bff, i don't know how to tag this??, mention of hopper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrowxsun/pseuds/Arrowxsun
Summary: “Oh God” she said.Steve touched his face, realizing he didn’t even brushed his teeth. He didn’t even looked himself in the mirror and to be fair, he didn’t have breakfast either.Robin came closer to him, glancing him up and down, the VHS long forgotten in the horror section, next to The Thing. Steve mentally took a note to take care of that later.“You had sex last night, didn’t you?”Oh God, he should have looked himself in the mirror.________________________________I'm very bad at summaries so you should just check the story. Join my side, I have cookies
Relationships: Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Way to go, dingus

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this in like three hours so please, be kind.  
> This is your daily reminder that Steve Harrington swings both ways ;) violently. with a nailed bat. come get some, motherfuckers.  
> ps. I apologize in advance as you may find grammar errors. English is not my first language.

The alarm clock that his mum gave him to “celebrate” the new apartment, pierced his awful sound into Steve Harrington’s ears.  
He groaned, moving his arm in the air to reach the cause of all his problems. He turned the alarm off and opened his eyes.  
It was raining, which meant that he had to leave his comfortable bed in the span of two seconds if he wanted to arrive at work on time. Steve didn’t care about his job, he was feeling sore and his king size bed brought from Robin’s strange cousin was really warm.  
Steve Harrington’s eyes went wide as he realized Robin was going to kill him if he only dared to not show up in time.  
He reluctantly got out of bed, only to realize he was naked. Okay. Weird.  
Steve looked around. The room was a mess and his clothes were spread all over the old floor. He stepped towards a pair of trousers that as sure as hell weren’t his, panic slowly building its way into his chest.  
The sound of the alarm clock going off again startled him. He was going to be late. Robin was going to kill him. He survived a Demogorgon and Russian’s spies, for heaven’s sake.  
Steve grabbed the first pair of boxers that he could find, he wore his work outfit and headed towards the door. He stopped when he heard a sound coming from his bathroom. Someone was singing in his shower. The sleepiness and numbness finally got off his brain and he realized what was really going on.  
Oh. He knew that voice. He heard it whispering and moaning and calling out his name all night long.  
Steve Harrington’s heart clenched in his chest and he rushed out of his apartment’s door. He couldn’t deal with any of it at the moment.

Steve arrived in time. He probably had to talk to Hopper to get rid of a fine, but at least he would be still alive to see another day.  
“Morning” Steve said as he entered the blockbuster. Robin was messing with the romantic comedies VHS and she seemed surprised to see him arrive five minutes earlier.  
Steve took off his coat and shook his wet hair. In the rush of leaving home, he forgot to took an umbrella. Though he wasn’t even sure he had one. It didn’t usually rain in Hawkins, not in that time of the year.  
He glanced at Robin, probably to mention the awful weather and to praise himself for arriving earlier at the same time. She was looking at him, the Breakfast Club VHS in her hands and a disgusted look on her face.  
“Oh God” she said.  
Steve touched his face, realizing he didn’t even brushed his teeth. He didn’t even looked himself in the mirror and to be fair, he didn’t have breakfast either.  
Robin came closer to him, glancing him up and down, the VHS long forgotten in the horror section, next to The Thing. Steve mentally took a note to take care of that later.  
“You had sex last night, didn’t you?”  
Oh God, he should have looked himself in the mirror.  
Steve tried to dissimulate the shock and guiltiness that Robin’s words caused him to feel.  
“What the hell are you even talking about?” he said, avoiding her eyes. He was so good at lying when he was in high school, why couldn’t he now?  
“It’s written all over your face, dingus” Robin snorted, like it was obvious. “You haven’t stopped smiling since you arrived”  
Really? He didn’t even realized it. The idea made him smile even more. He felt like an idiot.  
“So” Robin smirked, getting behind the counter. “Who’s the lucky lady?”  
Steve swallowed, feeling the heat coming up to his face. Now, how he was supposed to answer that? Was there some kind of instruction manual he could refer to?  
He opened his mouth, wishing to come up with something in the middle of the phrase, when the sound of the shop’s door opening saved him. He prepared to greet their first customer of the day.  
“Good morning, guys!”  
Oh no. He was not saved at all.  
Eoin Mcgraw was looking at them, the biggest smile on his face and a paper bag from the bakery behind the corner in his hands. Steve tried not to think about how those hands were wrapped around his waist just a few hours before. He failed.  
“I come bearing doughnuts” He took his glasses off, feeling comfortable enough to do so. He quickly glanced at Steve, who simply smiled. “And coffee”  
Steve felt his stomach growling as he took the paper bag. Their hands brushed and Steve rushed his away, feeling burned.  
“You too?” Robin almost screamed, snatching the coffee from Eoin, who looked confused.  
“What?” he blinked a few times, focusing his eyes on the girl.  
Steve wished to be on a date with a Demogorgon instead of being stuck there with the two of them.  
He bite down his doughnuts, the sweetness of the dough making its way into his mouth. He realized it was his favourite flavor. Steve looked at Eoin and he couldn’t help but smile. He probably told Eoin once, a few months before and yet he remembered.  
“Am I the only one who didn’t get laid last night?” Robin asked, taking both Steve and Eoin by surprise. Eoin almost choked on his coffee.  
“What?”  
“It’s written all over your face, too” Robin shrugged, fiddling with the keys of the cash. “Our friend Steve here, had fun last night”  
Eoin looked at Steve, the ghost of a smile on his face. Steve found it hard to maintain eye contact, so he admired his coffee. It was a nice coffee. Very nice.  
“Did he now?” Eoin said, a little more than a whisper.  
“Could you help me with some boxes in the back, please?” Steve opened his mouth before his brain was able to catch up. He hated himself sometimes.  
“Sure” Eoin Mcgraw smile was brighter than the sun on a summer day as he followed Steve Harrington.

Steve closed the door behind them, catching his breath. He felt like he ran a marathon in a span of a few seconds.  
“I have the feeling we’re not here to move some boxes” Eoin got closer to him, his soft eyes smiling almost as brightly as his own mouth. A really nice and kissable mouth.  
Steve closed his eyes and he turned around to face him.  
“What happened last night was—”  
A thousand of emotions crossed Eoin’s face and Steve immediately regretted his choice of words.  
“Do you—” Eoin took a step back, his face blank “Do you wish we didn’t—”  
“No!” Steve reassured him, taking his hands and holding them. He felt himself trembling by the touch. Eoin’s hands were calloused and full of scars. Steve remembered kissing each one of those scars, their legs tangled in the bed and their breaths hard and heavy.  
“What happened last night was good” Steve said, looking at their intertwined fingers. He felt a stupid smile spread on his face. “It was really good”  
“Steve I—”  
“I don’t really have much experience with this type of thing” He gestured between the both of them and Eoin chuckled. Steve felt his skin shiver by hearing the sound. “I didn’t even know I also liked boys until you came along. Even though I must admit the term bisexual is quite charming.”  
“We can take it as slow as you like” Eoin said, once they stopped laughing.  
Steve took Eoin by his leather jacket and he yanked him towards him.  
“Maybe we could go on a date tonight” he said, his mouth a few inches away from Eoin’s one. “I know a really nice place where we could go”  
“I’d really like that” Eoin closed the gap between them.  
Steve has always liked kissing and with Eoin, it was no exception. He shivered into the kiss, reaching to cup Eoin’s cheeks. Okay. Maybe Steve liked kissing him a lot.  
They stumbled towards the wall, making boxes fall as they kept searching for each other’s mouths.  
Steve heard three knocks on the door as Eoin left soft kisses down his neck.  
“Okay, first of all, I wasn’t eavesdropping but I’m proud of you, dingus” Robin shouted, making Steve smile. “And please stop whatever you’re doing and come help me, there’s a pretty girl looking for that movie where the mom is trying to woo his son from the future”  
Eoin laughed so hard, the sound making his way towards Steve’s heart.  
Well. He was screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it sucks. I'm just happy I was able to write something after all this time.  
> Eoin Mcgraw has been in my draft for quite a long time, just so you know he's scottish and he and Steve were best friends in middle school. Also he's very gay and my baby.  
> If you read all the story, come here I'm going to give you an hug. Thank you so much.


End file.
